


Of The Night

by the_heart_and_the_brain



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, Hannibal is a Cannibal, M/M, Murder Husbands, Rough Sex, SerialKiller!Will, Will is a Cannibal, dark!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:23:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_heart_and_the_brain/pseuds/the_heart_and_the_brain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little something I've been playing about with for a while, where Hannibal and Will are husbands that kill together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of The Night

The kill had been quick and sudden, done with practised ease and cold efficiency. But then again two years together as husbands and killers would ensure that Hannibal Lecter and Will Graham-Lecter could work well together.

Hannibal had suggested they keep Will's derelict house in Wolf Trap, Virginia despite both now living in Baltimore for nights just like this. Nights when they would be free of the shackles of hiding and let go.

Since his marriage to Hannibal, Will had shed his old self like a skin. With the older man's guidance, Will had embraced who he truly was, releasing the darkness that he had so desperately tried to contain.

He was still the same Special Agent Will Graham at the academy, the broken china cup that Jack used to look into the minds of the most insane men in the country. But when he was with Hannibal it was as if he took on a whole different personality...

And on nights like this he would take on a new appearance too.

Hannibal looked up from the body he was expertly dissecting and over at his husband. Will was dressed in a black shirt and trousers under a long overcoat. His normally wild curly hair was slicked back and his face was clean shaven.

Will had taken down the victim with a swift knife to the throat, the man's gurgles quickly subsiding as he bled out onto the leaves underfoot. It seemed that some arterial spay had got on Will's face, spotting the angular jaw and cheek with flecks of red.

“You have some blood on your cheek my dear.” Hannibal said, feeling his own start to hum within his veins, his body hardening at the sight of his beautiful Will sprayed with blood.

It was magnificent.

He had always loved the sight of Will after a kill, flushed and tense. Kills together often resulted in a fevered and desperate fucking either in the woods or the car.

And by how Will looked up from the knife he was cleaning, lips pulling into a slow smile, Hannibal could tell this would not be any different...

The brunette dragged a hand across his cheek, collecting the blood on his gloved fingers. Hannibal swallowed slightly as the brunette inspected the glossy liquid before raising the hand to his lips, his eyes never leaving the older man as he slowly ran his tongue along his fingers, tasting iron and leather.

A small growl sounded in Hannibal's chest without him even realising, his already dark eyes almost black in the moonlight.

His husband always seemed to draw out the animal in him, the mutilated corpse beside him forgotten as he rose to his feet.

“William...”

“Yes Hannibal?” The brunette said, looking so innocent despite the smeared gore still on his cheek.

“Run.”

***

At his husband's command Will took off into the night, his heart singing at the pleasure of the hunt and now the thrill of a different kind of chase...

He could hear Hannibal behind him, the older man's taller frame eating up the ground almost as fast as he could put it between them. It was inevitable what would happen, but he liked to make Hannibal work for it.

A breathless laugh forced its way past his lips as he darted to one side, his gloved hands using a nearby branch as leverage down the sloped landscape. Hannibal landed nearby with a grunt, almost close enough to grab him but Will was too quick, leaves crunching underfoot as he took off again.

Darting in between the trees, Will relished the burn of his lungs and the wind in his hair. The thought of what was to come only intensified as he realised that he had hit a dead end, the ground ending on a steep slope that lead to sharp and slippery rocks below.

He laughed again as Hannibal grabbed him roughly from behind, almost sending them both sprawling on the woodland floor. The older man's hands were at his throat and around his waist, dragging him to the nearest tree.

“You win my love.”

“I never lose.” Hannibal said against his ear, spinning him around and pushing him against the weathered trunk. A shivering gasp left him as his husband dragged his tongue across the back of his ear, a large hand palming him through his trousers and a steel-like hardness pressing against his ass.

Reaching out to grip the rough bark, Will trembled in anticipation as he felt Hannibal reach around to undo his belt and trousers, long artistic fingers making quick work of the buckle and zip. A hiss escaped his lips as his trousers were pushed down his legs, the night air cool against the rapidly heating flesh that was straining against his boxers.

“Did our chase excite you  _ mylimasis _ ?” Hannibal's lips were against his ear once again, the fingers hooking over the edge of his boxers and pulling them down to join the trousers around his ankles, his erection springing free.

“Ugh...Hannibal...pleeease...” Will whined, pressing his forehead against the trunk as the fingers withdrew from his flesh, swallowing as he heard Hannibal undo his own trousers, the sound of metal teeth sending a shiver down his back.

“So desperate...” The older man murmured, running a hand up Will's thigh whilst the other freed himself from his boxers. “And to think you tried to restrain yourself when we first met...” The hand left his thigh and moved to the curve of his buttocks. “Now look at you...such beauty...so deadly...”

Will let out a desperate moan as Hannibal braced himself against the tree with one hand whilst the other guided his cock between Will's cheeks.

On nights like this, lack of preparation was all part of the fun, the slow burn of his husband filling him made Will's blood sing in his veins. The combination of sex and death made him feel alive, focusing on the throbbing cock slowly pushing inside.

***

Hannibal's breath was hot and ragged against the back of his husband's neck, teeth scraping the flesh just below the hairline when he was completely inside Will's trembling form, his back pressed against Hannibal's chest.

The older man held still for a moment, focusing on the thrum of his heartbeat and the shivers that racked Will's body. Sliding his hand up a pale leg, Hannibal wrapped his fingers around the narrow hip, withdrawing slowly before thrusting forward, ripping a strangled cry from Will's throat.

Will knew Hannibal loved it when he screamed, the older man spending many a time figuring out how to draw noises from him until he was a gibbering trembling mess on the bedsheets.

Moving his hips slowly back before snapping them forward again, Hannibal groaned as Will met his thrusts, pushing back against him, his fingers gripping the weathered bark of the tree. The younger man's body felt so good, so hot and alive...

“Oh god...please...” Hannibal loved it when Will begged, the sight of his husband's face pressed against the tree as he moved, his hair wild and damp, eyes closed and lips parted. “Hannibal...harder please...need you...”

He could never deny his husband, his exquisite protégée.

Bracing both his hands on Will's hips, he increased the speed of his thrusts, pounding into the younger man with a frantic feverish pace. The brunette was wailing against the tree, his gloved fingers clawing at the bark to keep upright, the strength of Hannibal's movements almost lifting him off his feet.

“Oh god...so...close...gonna...”

Hannibal let his head fall back with a moan as he felt Will's body tense around him, the younger man releasing against the tree with a drawn out gasp, milking the light haired man of his own orgasm, spilling inside the hot heat of his young lover.

They stood against the tree for a moment as the haze cleared, Hannibal's head against Will's shoulder. Slowly easing himself from the brunette's body, he tucked himself back in his trousers and combed back his hair before helping Will to redress.

“Are you okay?” He asked, brushing a sweaty strand of hair out of his husband's face, smiling at the blue eyes staring up at him.

“Yes...” Will moved to place a soft kiss on his lips, the gesture in such contrast to the raw and desperate coupling they had experienced seconds before.

Wrapping the younger man in his embrace, Hannibal kissed him back, gently biting a full lower lip as he withdrew, chuckling at the pout he received.

“As much as I would enjoy kissing you senseless, we have a body to get back to and an icebox to get back to the car...” Will nodded and pushed away from the tree, adjusting his coat and gloves before moving to take Hannibal's hand.

“I'm starving...”

“And I have just the thing...”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Mylimasis' is Lithuanian for 'beloved'
> 
> http://media-cache-ec0.pinimg.com/736x/08/bb/51/08bb51f7260836b259bcf9b19d1d7c50.jpg - This is how I envisioned Will looks when out hunting with Hannibal.
> 
> ***
> 
> If you're interested in commissioning a fanfiction from me, drop me a message on my Tumblr account (http://the-heart-and-the-brain.tumblr.com/) or an email (the-heart-and-the-brain@hotmail.co.uk)


End file.
